1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an image forming apparatus. More specifically, the invention relates to an electronic copying machine which can form an image on a copy medium by combining an image from a prescribed area of a second original document with an image from a first original document.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known, copying machines have the function of copying the image on a document onto copy paper exactly as it is, or of enlarging or reducing that image.
However, when the same copy is to be distributed to a number of specified persons, their names must be written in by hand on their respective copies. This is not much trouble when the number of copies is small, but in the case of a large number of copies it does present a problem.
Moreover, when the same copy is to be distributed to a number of persons, it is customary to stamp each copy "Confidential", "For Circulation", "Copy" or the like. This presents certain problems: the appropriate stamp has to be found, it takes time to stamp the copies, and the stamps have to be prepared and stored.